Young justice drabbles
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: Just some short stories/drabbles. Is mostly crack. Contains multiple pairings and some pairings you wouldn't imagine. I will be adding more please R&R,thank you. Summary sucks


"OH MY GOD!..OH MY GOD NO! NO NO NOOOO!" Artemis screamed as she looked in the mirror noticing a large lump on her face...that large lump was a spot and a very noticeable one too. "CONCEALER,CONCEALER WHERE ARE YOU CONCEALER? I NEED YOU." Artemis said out loud as she paced towards her drawers searching through her unused make up bag for anything to cover the spot.

"HAHA! Finally something to-oh no." She shook the bottle onto her hand,but nothing would squirt out. "No please please don't go out on me,not like this please."

Finally some concealer squirted out,except it went splat on the floor. "5 second rule right?"

She scooped the top layer and tried to conceal the spot "conceal don't feel don't let them know,.. they're going to know!..Stupid spot! Stupid spot! Why can't you just fuck off! Stupid spot! Stupid spot! Get of my face and on to Roy's! I really care what wally's going to say...stupid pubertyy, why on earth is it always me." Artemis finished before realising that the make up had made it worse.

Instead of hesitating and making it worse,she crawled into bed and put the covers over her head.

"Artemis,you need to go." Her mother called from the doorway.

"I'm not going." A muffled answer was heard from under the covers.

"Why not?" Paula asked then artemis pulled up the covers and looked at her mom. "You need to-yeez! I mean what's wrong dear? You look beautiful as always."

"Don't lie mom! I've seen the spot! I know how bad it is."

"Okay okay it's bad but you still need to go." Paula told her daughter,forcing her to get ready.

The cave:

"Recognised:artemis B07"

Artemis entered the kitchen,avoiding everyone,hoping at least zantanna would be there and have a spell for her. Unfortunately the kitchen was wally's favourite place,and without thinking artemis automatically walked in.

Noticing Wally she backed away heading towards the door,but then she heard the fridge door close.

"Hey artemis!" Wally called,a sandwich in his hand.

"Erm wall man,hey. I need to go." Artemis quickly hesitated backing away more but within a flash Wally was up in her face.

"Wait i-what is that?" Wally noticed the humongous spot on artemis's right cheek. "Hey hey hey twins!" Wally said turning to show arty his left cheek which had a huge spot on. He raised his hand for a high five.

Okay maybe having a spot wasn't such a bad thing. Artemis thought.

Cheshire was sitting on the edge of the rooftop. Her legs dangling down,one slip forward and she'd be splat on the floor,of course she was a highly trained assassin and she could definitely prepare herself for any danger.

"I know cats have nine lives,but seriously chesh are you trying to kill your self." A deep male voice playfully spoke,she turned around to see red arrow standing on the roof top near the fire escape stair way.

"You care?" She asked,as she turned herself around to face him.

"Well being the hero I am,I'm obliged to save someone who's falling to their death..even villains like yourself." Roy answered as he took a seat on the ledge next to her.

"I doubt you'd do that if I was lex Luther." Cheshire added,looking at red arrow.

"I think everybody would let him fall to his death." Roy commented,looking down at the city below. He was aware at how dangerous this was,especially to be sitting at such a high height unsupported and by an assassin.

"Touché." Cheshire replied simply, looking back to the city a head of her.

After a moment of silence Roy decided it would be best to tell her now.

"Artemis told the league..about you and sportsmaster being related to her." Roy informed her,and the expression on jades face remained stone as always.

"I was wondering how long she could keep that secret,such a shame too,it was the perfect blackmail agains her." Jade replied cooly. Flipping her hair in the breezy wind.

"You blackmailed your own sister? I'd expect that from sportsmaster but you? Now that's just cold." Roy commented playfully.

"She may be family but we're still on opposite sides of the law remember..I think I should remind you too,if anyone saw you sitting with an assassin you might just get your ass on the line." Cheshire warned,looking at Roy seriously.

"It's already on the line. And thanks to your little stunt in New Orleans artemis keeps threatening me to stay away from you,apparently you could do better than me." Roy explained bitterly.

"I can,and don't act like you didn't like it,I know you were forcing yourself not to kiss back." Jade countered.

"I wasn't." Roy spat out sharply.

"Why deny it arrow? You were dying to kiss me in that jail cell and you know it." Jade confronted.

"That was all part if your plan though to escape." Roy replied bitterly with hints if disappointment.

"Girls gotta get out of jail somehow,red,but don't be sad arrow." She said patting his cheek before standing abruptly. "You'll have plenty of times to kiss me back." She stated before bending down to kiss his cheek,she put her mask on as she re-stood.

Within a matter of seconds she had disappeared into the dark shadows of the night.

"Why couldn't she have joined the good side like her sister,then we'd be able to date." Roy bitterly mumbled under his breath as he stood.

Conner lay in his bed sleepless. His eyes looking straight ahead at his ceiling,he moved his arm carefully. Trying not to awake the person lying next to him. Thoughts of last night running through his mind. He'd had another run in with superman,which to say the least didn't end well. Clark kept telling conner that he didn't need him in his life,that he was just a constant reminder of what he could be. Clark left conner standing alone in the car park. He stood there for a moment too long letting his thoughts process. He gradually became angrier at the thought of being abandoned. Letting clarks words drip through his mind "I'm a reminder of what you could be."

It was cold,heartless and insensitive. At least batman was sensitive about the matter,trying to make conner feel at ease. But Clark well he didn't care. Conner turned violent for a split second and threw a car to the other side of the lot. Thankfully the car didn't hit her. He saw her approach him,listened to what she had to say. Let her comfort him for a while,and when she kissed him..he let her. He even went as far as to take her back to his room at the cave. When he woke up in the morning his mind filled with regret. "Oh man,superman's going to kill me." He thought as she turned to cuddle into him.

There lying next to conner asleep in his bed lay zantanna zatara. The fourteen year old magician who definitely was magic. (Bet you thought it was lois. Plot twist.)

It was a slow afternoon and robin really had nothing better to do with his time than bug Roy.

Robin decided to get rid of his boredom by trolling Roy and hacking into his computer emails. What he wasn't planning on seeing was a bunch of saucy emails from the Cheshire Cat herself.

"Huh. So Roy likes to use whips, who knew." Robin commented to himself out loud.

"And here I thought he liked bows and arrows." Artemis opinionated from the doorway.

"Heeeey artemis. What are you-doing here?" Robin asked blocking the computer screen.

"Just checking on you,what are you doing?" Artemis asked suspicious as to why he was hiding his computer.

"Oh nothing just..reading." Robin chalantly answered.

"Uh huh..what are you reading?" Artemis asked entering the room and looking passed robin to see the computer.

"50 shades of grey. It's not appropriate for you." Robin answered without thinking,placing his hands on the screen but artemis could see past his dainty lady hands.

"Wait,is that-and after he denied dating her! Urgh why?! What on earth could she see in him! Dad will kill her not to mention Ollie will kill Roy! He's on the wrong side of the law-" artemis complained rambling.

"Dad?" Robin asked.

"Ur I mean her dad will kill her..I know my dad would if that was me..hehe..you know I'm just gonna go..and find Roy..and maybe kill him. I'll see you around." Artemis finished backing away fastly.

"Mm these are great m'gann. Maybe you should take cooking classes-to impr-to show off your skills." Martian manhunter commented as he forced down another one of M'ganns cookies.

M'gann was trying but unfortunately for her and the league she wasn't trying hard enough. Batman already had food poisoning from her last batch.

"You really thinks so uncle j'ohn? I hope they're nice enough for conner to take on his camping trip with superman." M'gann cheerfully said,baking another batch.

"I'm sure they'll be great..as laxatives." Manhunter added quietly to himself.

"And it's Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday" Wally sang cheerfully as he wandered around in the cave.

"Wally shut up!" Artemis ordered from the couch.

"Make me." He replied intimidatingly.

Within a second artemis was up and ready. She chased Wally around the cave ready to fight him. She was extra frustrated with him this week because he chose Roy over her.

She began to realise that chasing Wally was like rap battling with Eminem,even if she was the greatest rapper in Gotham she was destine to loose. So she gave up. Not even Usian bolt could compete with any of the flashes.

Wally noticed immediately that artemis had given up and came crashing into her. "I win" he said triumphantly as he forcefully knocked her to the ground.

Artemis landed on the her stomach,her butt sticking out massively.

"Oh my god look at her butt!" Wally sang,as he calmly walked away. Leaving artemis on the floor.

Robin was standing in subway. Just about to make his order when his phone abruptly began ringing.

He answered seeing that the caller was Wally. "What do you want?"

"Look dude. I know you're in a bit of an argument with me but I just saw your status on Facebook..it mentioned that you were in subway...and I was just wondering..could you pick me up a sub? My usual sub? Thanks oh and don't bother coming back to the cave without it. Toodles." Wally told robin before handing up.

Artemis and kaldur ran as they saw sportsmaster head for them. They ducked quickly out of the way of his mace. The mace missed artemis's head by an inch. But she didn't let the thought of how close it was preoccupy her. Instead she kept running. She finally found an exit although it was a lake without any boats. The bio ship had long left after orders from batman to get back to the cave,arty and kaldur said they'd make their own way back.

The pair swam from their lives,kaldur instantly showing his true skills as he swam. But being the gentlemen he was he helped artemis swim too. Taking her hand to guide her along. He had forgotten that she was not part Atlantean so quickly pulled her up to shore. She gasped for breath. Struggling to breathe,she managed to get out her words.

"What did you think I was trying to beat the Guinness world record for holding my breath?" Artemis asked between breaths.

"Shhhh,you're not thinking straight." Kaldur cooed.

"I am thinking straight! What else would I be thinking?!"

"...that makes no sense,c'mon we shall continue swimming." Kaldur said.

"You mean continue killing me." Artemis complained before diving back in the water.

Lex was staring superman in the eye. "Let's get one thing straight superman...

I'm not."

Superman and superboy adventures:vol 1

"I'm glad we did this. I know I'm not the best...father. But I promise you I'll start trying. Now let's go to the zoo,I used to go there all the time when I was young. I'm sure you'll love it,I do." Clark explained as he and conner walked through the park to reach the zoo.

"I hate zoo's-wait you love the zoo?" Conner complained before fully realising what superman had said.

"Yeah I love it!" Clark answered excitedly looking around,"I came here with batman once,he hated ito before running off and hiding in the bears cave,haha best bear attack ever,poor bear though."

"I love the zoo." Conner quickly stated. If Clark loved it I'm sure i can,conner thought to himself.

"Oooh oooh how about I use my lazer vision to see whos doing it in the bathroom." Clark said excitedly,scanning buildings. Who would have though it..superman was the most immature person alive.

"Erm sure." Conner replied awkwardly. After a moment of scanning buildings they decided to walk around the zoo.

"Okay close your eyes,I'll take you to my favourite animals..there's two..you'll love them." Clark said leading superboy to the penguins.

"penguins? They're..cute?"

"damn right they are,penguins always remind me of Bruce,mostly because of their black skin and Bruce's suit match..but also when Bruce is drunk he does the penguin waddle with Wonder Woman."

"You think Bruce is cute." Conner said. Looking around at the waddling penguins.

"The cutest and sassiest best friend a man can have. Even better than a dog."

"Oh riight." Conner said feeling very awkward.

"Well at least dogs don't have coffee breath,anyway,what's the deal with you and martain manhunters niece." Clark asked with a humongous smirk on his face.

"Erm we're together..it's nothing really." Conner sheepishly replied,scratching his arm

"Good for you son! Have you tapped that thing yet?!"

"Noo..I'm definetly starting to see where I get my matureness from..Luthor." Conner responded quietly but superman did have superhearing. "I didn't realise how mature luthor was till I spoke to you."

"Nice one son. Insulting the villains,calling luthor cheese. Very intimidating." Clark told conner putting his hand on his back.

"yep very intimidating."

"Next you'll be coming out with one liners like is Stilton." Clark replied laughing. "Okay now I'll show you my other favourite animal. And it's not a bat..because I'm banned from the bat centre so we can't go there." Clark said guiding conner to the other animal.

"Here they are..monkeys fascinating creatures aren't they." Clark stated looking amazed at the monkeys.

"I hate monkeys! Arghh!" Conner said in rage,he was about to flip a bench but he heard his voice called from behind.

"Conner,how many times did I tell you not to flip tables and benches in public." Luthor was the voice heard he approached both of the supers.

"Luthor! What are you doing here?" Clark asked threateningly.

"im here for our son." luthor replied putting his hand on conners shoulder.

"Oh so now he's your son." Clark complained.

"Excuse me,who's the one who's always here for our son? Me." Luthor answered.

"Its took me a while to adjust okay." Clark defended.

"you had plenty of time to adjust,that's what the court said." luthor sassed.

"don't sass me you mature cheese!" Clark replied.

"cheese?-let's not do this infront of the kid." Luthor sensibly answered.

"Daaads!" conner moaned,sounding like a normal teenager.

"What kind of father are you anyway,taking our son to see monkeys!"

"Well im still learning!" Clark said angrily.

The pair continued to bicker whilst conner slowly but awkwardly backed away out of the zoo.

It was Roy's 19th birthday,and to celebrate he decided to take a celebratory patrol along the roof tops of Gotham. He knew there would be some crime to stop seeing as it was Gotham,but what he didn't know,was that a certain kitty would be waiting for him...

He landed on the rooftop of a high end finance company,which wasn't far from his home. After realising that the city's crime was slow tonight he decide to turn in for the night. As he walked to the other side of the rooftop a sultry voice was heard.

"Im no expert,but don't most people want a night off on their birthday."

He turned around,his eyes met with darkness,he looked for the voice which sounded so familiar.

"I'm not most people!" Roy spat out,hoping the intruder would speak again so he knew which direction the voice was coming from.

"No you aren't dear." The voice spoke. " you like your present now?"

She was right behind him,hr breath warm against his cold neck. He turned to face her slowly,looking up at him was the smug assassin herself.

"Cheshire."

"Mm,hello to you too red. How about you use those strong arms of yours and help unwrap me-your present." Jade deliberately stumbled on her words.

"I'm touched you went to all that trouble,but I'd rather not." Roy replied walking past her,knocking her shoulder with his own. He felt her hand against his arm,holding him back.

"Where do you think you're going arrow? I thought you'd want to see what your present was first." jade answered taking off her mask.

"I don't have time for this-or you ." He spat out.

"That's not what you said last week. I just wanted to thank you for everything you done,and wish you a happy birthday. But since you don't have time for me I guess I'll be going." Jade said as she turned around to walk away. She felt a hand on her arm,which flipped her round. Roy was practically breathing down jades face.

"What happened last week meant nothing. I only helped you escape because you promised me I could arrest ivo." Roy stated,angry seizing in his voice as usual.

"I kept my promise,didn't i? Ivo's in prison and I'm still here,that's all because of you." Jade replied putting her arms around his neck.

"Nobody needs to find out." Roy answered.

"And they won't-" Jade said as her right hand brushed against his shoulder. "as long as you except my _gift." _

After Roy contemplated his options he broke the silence.

"And this gift? Where is it?"

"Right here." Jade said as she reached into her sai holder, before handing him a piece of paper.

"What you couldn't afford a card?"

"Just open it!.." When Roy opened the paper Jade continued to explain. "It's a lead,not a solid one but it's something. It's-" Jade was cut off surprisingly by Roy's lips. If anyone was going to make a move that night you'd have thought it to be Jade.

As the pair savaged each other's lips they made their way back to Roy's apartment. Fumbling around with the keys to get it in the door,they finally got it in. As they entered Jade jumped up,wrapping her legs around Roy's waist. His hands supported her and they walked quickly. Roy crashed jades back against the kitchens open doorway carefully.

As their lips reconnected having been on the others neck,lights were switched on but not by Roy not Jade.

Ollie,Dinah and the junior justice league stood in Roy's open kitchen,with balloons and cake,and a banner that said surprise.

"Surprise?" M'gann said quietly.

"Duse! Best birthday bash ever!" Wally said as he ate a piece of cake.

The pair looked startled,so Roy released Jade who put her feet on the ground,as the pair awkwardly pulled away from each other. The other two archers in the room looked as though they were about to scream at the pair.

Well fudge!


End file.
